Un Niño y Su Bestia - KouAo - Koujaku x AobaShiroba
by Boltzellett
Summary: Ambos tenían algo en común, ya estaban rotos. Y merecían ser arreglados... Uno enrolló sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. El otro hizo el mismo gesto enrollando sus brazos en su cintura. El niño se enamoró de la bestia. La bestia se enamoró del niño. Mientras ambos se arreglaban mutuamente.
1. Loading

Editado: [23/08/17]

Recuerdo perfectamente que al abrir mis ojos no pude ver absolutamente nada mas que un color similar a la muerte que se hacia llamar a si mismo blanco, aquel color rodeaba todo el sitio en el que estaba, y a la misma vez, era el color que me caracterizaba, aquel color que para mi representaba la muerte, era el color que se me concedió desde mi nacimiento.

Y realmente aquel blanco tan muerto fue fiel hacia mí, después de todo, yo estaba muerto desde un inicio.

Aquellas personas que me rodeaban hicieron lo que podían para revivirme, como si yo fuera algo que debia permanecer vivo pase lo que pase, y para ellos así era, para ellos debia permanecer vivo ya que de eso consistia su trabajo, o mejor dicho, yo era su trabajo.

Eventualmente los esfuerzos de aquellas personas por revivirme terminó exitoso... O no, ya que solamente revivieron una parte de mi, mi cuerpo fue capaz de moverse y sentir gracias a el trabajo de ellos, mas sin embargo, solo el exterior revivió pero mi interior nunca fue capaz de volver a la vida... Yo estaba realmente muerto por dentro.

Al principio ellos parecían no tomarlo en cuenta, o mejor dicho, no tomarme en cuenta, puesto a que para ellos mi nombre es "Rata de laboratorio", solamente me necesitaban para experimentos, el que yo tenga voluntad propia hubiera sido problema.

Y Así fue durante pocos años en los que ellos experimentaron con mi cuerpo, y con mi poder, realmente el poder era lo único que necesitaban, mi cuerpo era solo un recipiente donde podría llevarlo para así ellos pudieran usarlo a su antojo, y si el recipiente no tenia fuerza de voluntad para ponerse en contra de ellos, entonces estaba bien si yo estaba muerto por dentro.

Pero... Para ellos las cosas dejaron de estar bien cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

Mis poderes no eran tan eficaces como se supone que debían serlo, cumplían su función pero no de la forma que esperaban, en aquel tiempo yo tenia consciencia sobre mi mismo y sabia que era lo que sucedía, cuando mi cuerpo revivió una parte de mi poder también lo hizo, mientras la otra, murió junto con mi interior.

Fue entonces que ellos determinaron lo mismo que yo habia hecho, mi interior, mis sentimientos, mi voluntad, influia mucho en la forma en las que mis poderes funcionaban, y que si lograban traer de la muerte aquella parte muerta de mi, finalmente tenian el juego ganado.

Fue entonces que los experimentos fueron a más, ahora me encontraba a toda hora rodeado de personas desconocidas que cargaban con muchos instrumentos que algunas veces lastimaban mi cuerpo o también era sometido a maquinas que no recuerdo para que servían.

Cada cosa que ellos me hacían para intentar revivir aquella parte muerta de mi, eran aterradoras, pero sin embargo, no importara cuanto traspasaran mi piel, no importa a cuantas maquinas me sometiera, no importaba cuantas personas estuvieran investigando conmigo y mucho menos si todo parecía aterrador o doloroso.

Nunca sentí absolutamente nada, siempre me quedaba en la camilla mirándolos fijamente, no hablaba, ni intentaba escuchar lo que ellos decían, no me movía y... Simplemente me quedaba ahí dejando que hicieran conmigo lo que sea, realmente no me importaba, no podria oponerme a ellos, no tenia la voluntad para hacerlo así que simplemente me quede ahí justo como debia ser.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentaran revivir aquella parte muerta en mí, no importara a cuantos experimentos me sometieron, nada funcionó.

En aquellos momentos pensaba que era un experimento fallido, ya que era imposible para mi cumplir mi mision si estaba hueco, mis poderes no eran lo suficiente y simplemente ellos debieron empezar de nuevo con otro experimento, pensaba que eso hubiera sido lo mejor...

Pero entonces llegó aquel hombre, aquel hombre que estaba detrás de mi existencia un día se paró delante de mi, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y sorprendentemente no me miraba como un experimento fracasado como aquellas personas. Aquel día conocí a aquel hombre tan extraño, aquel que era un verdadero dilema el saber que era lo que pensaba, una persona en la que tenias que tener cuidado con sus palabras, él no tiene miedo a decir lo que realmente piensa, y te lo dice pero sin que tu te des cuenta, sus palabras podían sonar absurdas pero en ellas siempre se encontraban la verdad absoluta.

Aquel hombre se arrodilló frente a mi, mientras con elegancia me tendió su mano y se presentó ante mi con el nombre de "Toue", por mi parte no pude evitar no mantener la mirada fija en él y en contestación solo le di mi mano en señal de saludo.

Aquel hombre solo sonrió mas y solo puso su otra gran mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba.

\- Supongo que todavía no tienes nombre, así que, ¿Que te parece si te pongo uno? .-La sonrisa del hombre no desaparecía, no era una sonrisa maligna, sorprendentemente, era bastante sincera, casi podía decir que estaba feliz de colocarme un nombre.

\- ... -Yo no le respondí, solo permanecía ahí, quieto.

\- Muy bien, entonces te llamarás Shiroba.-Fue lo que dijo Toue, en aquel momento solo parpadeé en respuesta y miré sus ojos.

Creo que en parte entendí que era lo que aquel hombre hizo conmigo en aquel momento.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para mi, Toue empezó a acercarse a mi poco a poco, me visitaba a mi "habitación" una vez cada cierto tiempo hasta que se volvieron diarias sus visitas hasta empezó a llevarme consigo, me hablaba de sus planes conmigo, de sus sueños y otras cosas, poco a poco dejé de pasar tiempo en los laboratorios para permanecer con él en su oficina, cada vez que podía me regalaba muchas cosas, desde pequeños a grandes juguetes y ponía a algunos Alphas a jugar conmigo, también me dio una ropa diferente que reemplazó a aquella simple bata de laboratorio, y siempre me decía que yo nunca seré visto como un experimento de nuevo, cada vez que decía eso me cargaba en sus brazos y nos parábamos frente al gran ventanal de su oficina, mientras ambos mirábamos como de grande era Platinum Jail, Entonces me decía lo mismo.

"Este mundo fue creado para ti al final, así que si un día te cansas de él, siempre puedes destruirlo y crear otro."

Siempre me dije a mi mismo que tuviera cuidado con las palabras de Toue, ya que él era alguien muy sincero y a la vez un gran dilema, sus palabras podían sonar como lo que eran, simples palabras, pero podían ocultar un gran significado detrás de ellas. Pero nunca pude encontrar el significado de aquellas palabras, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

Mientras poco a poco dejé de ser tratado como un experimento fallido, Toue incluso me sacó de aquella blanca habitación y me llevó a una colorida que él mismo creo para mi, esa se convirtió en mi habitación eventualmente, a veces él venia y hablaba o jugaba conmigo o los Alphas venían a jugar conmigo por ordenes de él.

Toue hizo todo a su alcance para hacer que yo viviera como un niño normal... Todo para que yo sintiera lo que era ser un niño, quizás para hacer que aquellos sentires empezaran a surgir.

Pero, no importaba cuantos juguetes tuviera, cuanta comunicación tuviera con el que casi puedo llamar mi padre, ni cuanto jugara con los Alphas, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, seguía sin sentir nada...

Fue por eso que los experimentos conmigo nunca terminaron, se redujeron en un gran porcentaje pero nunca dejaron de intentar que la parte muerta de mi cuerpo reviviera, los experimentos eran cada vez mas dolorosos y tortuosos pero no provocaban nada en mí salvo el ardor en mi piel.

A la larga, aunque Toue dijera que yo no era visto como un experimento fallido, se muy bien que lo era, había nacido muerto en un principio, y cuando hicieron lo que pudieron para revivirme solo fue una perdida de tiempo, y aun así no logro comprender porque Toue me mantenía bajo aquel cuidado, me trataba como si fuera importante, yo, y no solo mi poder.

Cuando cumplí 7 años, Toue hizo una gran fiesta para mi, claro, solo vinieron los Alphas, algunos investigadores, unos extraños chicos cuyos nombres nunca pude memorizar y también destacaba un hombre extraño de Kimono Azul con una sonrisa bastante extraña que nunca antes habia visto... Según tenia entendido aquella era la única gente que tenia autorización de verme o siquiera saber de mi existencia.

Ese día me trataron como si fuera parte de una familia... Que no existía, ellos trataban de hacerme sentir algo, pero ni siquiera esa gran y animada fiesta funcionó, seguía sintiendo que mi interior estaba muerto...

Pero se que Toue tenia una ultima carta bajo la manga, así que él personalmente, junto a aquel hombre extraño me llevaron a la parte mas baja de la torre, puedo decir que incluso estábamos en la parte subterránea. Ellos no dijeron nada en el camino, solo Toue que me había dicho que tenia una misión para mi, solo eso.

Y cuando abrió una gran puerta y entramos a lo que parecía ser una zona llena de celdas que a mi parecer estaban todas vacías, a excepción de una, fue entonces que me di cuenta de cual era la misión o al menos tuve una pequeña sospecha.

El único calabozo ocupado. Dentro estaba un chico que parecia un poco mayor que yo, arrodillado en el suelo con las manos hacia atrás unidas por unas grandes esposas y su cabeza se encontraba baja, su cuerpo estaba temblando,su cabello era corto de un color rojo intenso que cubria su rostro, su piel era de un color tostado y estaba cubierto de tatuajes de las cuales resaltaban unas flores algo extrañas.

\- Shiroba, de ahora en adelante necesito que por favor cuides de él, es bastante inestable, pero estoy seguro de que lograras mantenerlo bajo control, y quizás y puedas hacerlo tu amigo.- Fue lo que dijo Toue aquel día mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre mis hombros. -¿Podrás hacerlo?.- Preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

\- De acuerdo.- Fue lo único que dije mientras miraba fijamente al chico dentro de la jaula.

\- De acuerdo, te dejaremos para que se conozcan.- Dijo e introdujo una llave dentro de la cerradura de la puerta para dejarme pasar, una vez que estuve adentro él cerró la misma puerta.- Volveré en un rato.- Dijo y luego se fue junto al otro hombre dejándome solo con aquel pelirrojo.

Me quedé parado mirando fijamente a aquel pelirrojo, mientras él se mantenía ahí arrodillado con su cuerpo temblando, decidido, caminé hasta permanecer frente a él.

\- Oye... .-Levanté mi mano hacia su hombro para llamar su atencio pero su cuerpo se sacudió rápidamente y llevó su rostro hacia mi mano y la mordió con una terrible fuerza. -¡Ugh...! -Fue el único sonido que salió de mi boca ante el punzante dolor que me recorrió, cuando el dolor se esfumó rapidamente, me mantuve con la mirada fija en aquel pelirrojo y entonces pude ver su rostro, sus ojos eran de un rojo extraño con unas pupilas anormales y el tamaño de sus dientes afilados era igual de anormal.

¿Quien es este chico? Era lo único que podía pensar.

\- Oye, suéltame. -Murmuré a la vez que usaba mi poder para alejar aquel chico, mis poderes hicieron efecto en él y lentamente alejó su rostro de mi mano que ahora se encontraba con una gran marca de dientes y sangre salía de ella, yo solo me quedé mirando mi mano con indiferencia.

Entonces miré a los ojos de aquel chico, se encontraba frunciendo el ceño con una gran ira a la vez que apretaba sus dientes de la misma manera y soltaba gruñidos de vez en cuando.

Fue entonces que me hice una idea de lo que pasaba, ese chico no era humano, y si alguna vez lo fue, ahora se encontraba roto, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Apenas llegué a esa conclusión entendí porque Toue quería que yo me encargara de él.

No era lo mismo hacer que la gente entienda que estas roto cuando ellos se encontraban en perfecto estado, así que trajo a alguien que puede entender lo que siento o incluso más de lo que yo siento.

Suspiré y lleve mi mano hacia su rostro con intención de tocar su piel pero él volvió a morderme sacándome un quejido, pero simplemente lo dejé morderme y llevé mi otra mano a su pelo mientras lo acariciaba un poco logrando que él aflojara su fuerza y se tranquilizara como si de uno de esos animales que Toue me enseño.

\- Un gusto en conocerte... Soy Shiroba.- Murmuré bajo mientras me acercaba mas a él y por la posición en la que estábamos logré colocar su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y él se calmaba ante mis caricias.

"La fuerza humana está vinculada con sus sentimientos y si esos sentimientos están mezclados con una persona cercana al individuo, la fuerza puede ser mayor"

Estoy seguro, que Toue sabia que podría repararme usándolo a él.


	2. Data01Indifference

Suspiré por no se cuanta vez, mientras miraba a aquel chico pelirrojo que ya no me deja hacer nada sin recibir una mordida de su parte, el problema ya no es que las mordidas cada vez son mas profundas y dolorosas como si aquel chico me estuviera advirtiendo que si no me alejaba de él me arrancaría cada una de mis extremidades sin dudarlo, el problema es que estoy comenzando a marearme debido a la falta de sangre a causa de las potentes mordidas de este chico, y también me empieza a cansar mucho su actitud agresiva, aunque es bastante entendible ya que para él yo soy un extraño y posiblemente piensa que soy como aquellos investigadores o como mi padre Toue.

Me apoyé en los barrotes sintiendo mi cuerpo débil y con pequeñas punzadas de dolor debido a las mordeduras, mientras tanto aquel chico se mantenía en el rincón de la celda bastante alejado de mi mirándome con una fría y furiosa mirada mientras gruñía con la misma fiereza, advirtiéndome de que si me acercaba de nuevo seria peor para mi.

Supongo que para mi suerte, escuché a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta de esta sala abrirse y también el sonido de pasos acercándose y con ello Toue y aquel hombre aparecieron en mi campo de visión, Toue, quien se encontraba hablando con aquel hombre inmediatamente puso su mirada en mi, y al verme en aquel estado se apresuró en llegar hasta mi y abrir la celda rápidamente para cargarme en sus brazos.

\- ¿Shiroba, que sucedió? .-Preguntó mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos como siempre lo hacia cuando resultaba herido cuando jugaba con él o los Alphas.

\- Me intenté acercar a él pero cada vez que lo intentaba me mordía.- Murmuré cerrando mis ojos mientras él salia de la celda cerrando la puerta detrás de él con aquel chico adentro todavía alejado de nosotros.

\- Bueno, es comprensible, está en un estado en el que lastimará a todo el que se le cruce, y mas aun si es un desconocido como tu, pero estoy seguro de que lograras controlarlo.- Dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa de lo más calmada, como si aquello fuera algo normal.

\- Tengo confianza en que así será, pero por ahora es preferible que los investigadores busquen la manera de tenerlo bajo control, al menos hasta que Shiroba pueda acercarse sin salir lastimado.- Dijo Toue mientras miraba hacia aquel chico pelirrojo y este respondía a la mirada con gruñidos, entonces Toue camino hacia la salida conmigo en sus brazos y aquel hombre nos seguía detrás con la misma sonrisa.

Una vez afuera la puerta de la celda fue firmemente cerrada y los tres desaparecimos por el pasillo ya completamente lejos de la vista de aquel chico, el hombre de Kimono Azul se fue por otro pasillo mientras Toue me llevaba a mi habitación. Una vez ahí me dejo en mi cama para luego salir diciéndome que enviaría a que me revisaran y cuidaran.

Minutos después varios de los investigadores que trabajaban conmigo entraron con maquinas y cosas extrañas, unos de ellos se acercaron a mi y tomaron mis brazos donde tenia muchas de las marcas que me había dejado aquel chico y con unas cámaras especializadas tomaron fotos de ellas.

\- Shiroba-san, necesitamos que nos diga algunas cosas con respecto al chico, actualmente se ha iniciado una nueva investigación con respecto a su comportamiento y usted es el único al que se le permite interactuar con él.- Dijo con claridad uno de los investigadores mientras en sus manos mantenía unas hojas y un bolígrafo preparado para anotar lo que sea que quiere que le diga. Debido a que conocía la magnitud de la seriedad en las investigaciones decidí cooperar con él, aunque tampoco es que me pudiera negar.

\- Entendido. .- Proseguí a dictarles lo poco que sabia del pelirrojo mientras aquel investigador anotaba cada una de las cosas que le dictaba, también me preguntaba algunas cosas que simplemente me limité a responder, mientras tanto los otros hicieron una rápida investigación con mis marcas y eventualmente curaron mis heridas.

Después de que todo aquello terminara, Toue había vuelto a preguntarme como me encontraba, lo único que podía decir era que estaba bien ya que finalmente el dolor desapareció y los investigadores pusieron en marcha una maquina que me transfería la sangre que había perdido así que ya no me sentía tan mareado como antes.

Toue al ver que me encontraba mejor simplemente me dijo que no iría a ver al chico pelirrojo hasta que los investigadores consigan que baje un poco su agresividad, y para eso necesitaban investigarlos por su cuenta y era mejor no fuera hasta que el chico se calme a pesar de yo pudiera hacer algo usando Scrap.

Y a la larga así fue, pasaron varia semanas en las que Toue y los investigadores empezaron a investigar con el chico pelirrojo, según lo que me decía él, era bastante complicado puesto a que el chico era demasiado agresivo y mas de un investigador salió herido aunque no fue algo que ellos no pudieran controlar poco después de empezar la investigación, el chico a pesar de haberse perdido por completo todavía tenia una gran voluntad que no lo volvía sumiso ante los investigadores, lo que aumentaba mas la curiosidad de ellos y de Toue.

Por mi parte las investigaciones conmigo se volvieron a reducir, me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo todo tipo de libro que me daba Toue, desde los que tienen mas dibujos que textos y son realmente delgados, hasta otros gruesos que tenían demasiado texto y por lo general me costaba terminar. Y cuando investigaban conmigo dejaron de someterme a investigaciones dolorosas y solo eran pruebas de Scrap básicos, claro, algunas veces si me sometieron a cosas fuertes pero realmente eran pocas esas veces, aunque no es que me quejara al final, ya que el resultado era el mismo buscaran por donde buscaran.

Un día me encontraba sentado en una silla frente al gran ventanal que tenia mi habitación mientras me encontraba mirando hacia Platinum Jail, tenia un libro reposando en mis piernas ya que hace unos minutos me encontraba leyendo hasta que mi mirada se poso en aquella vista y en la gente que caminaba por las calles, como me encontraba bastante alto en la torre ellos se veían demasiado pequeños, y aseguro ellos no eran capaces de verme a mi.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse así que giré mi cabeza mirando a Toue entrar con unas hojas en sus manos y su mirada apacible de siempre.

\- Buenos días, Shiroba.- Pronuncio con su voz suave mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado solo a unos metros alejado de mi.

\- Buenos días.- Dije cerrando el libro en mis piernas que se encontraba abierto y voltee la mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Shiroba, recuerdas la misión que te encargué? .-Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la silla con ese deje de elegancia típico en él.

\- Si.- Dije.

\- Bueno, los investigadores han hecho un gran avance y pienso que ya es momento en que vuelvas a intentar acercarte a él.- Dijo mientras me extendía las hojas que tenia, yo las tomé mirando un poco, eran los datos de las investigaciones que se habían realizado todas estas semanas y también tenían información del chico, que según decía en el papel su nombre era Koujaku.

\- Entendido. -Dije mientras me levantaba dejando el libro en la silla y Toue se levantaba también, así ambos salimos de mi habitación caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor que nos llevará a la parte mas baja de la torre, mientras yo leía un poco lo que decían las hojas en mis manos, desde poca información del chico hasta los avances de las investigaciones y datos relevantes a estas.

\- En estos momentos Koujaku debería mantenerse más tranquilo que la ultima vez, pero no evita que siga manteniendo su agresividad, sé que tus poderes son débiles y tienden a fallar pero si te ataca usa Scrap en él, en caso de que no funcione Alpha estará en los alrededores.- Explicó cuando ambos salimos de el ascensor hasta una puerta con unas escaleras que nos llevarían a la misma zona que antes.

\- Entendido.- Respondí.

Ambos bajamos las blancas escaleras hasta llegar a la zona llena de celdas donde en una de ellas se escuchaban fuertes gruñidos que reconocí de inmediatamente, Toue y yo nos encaminamos mas por la zona hasta llegar a la celda de Koujaku, ahí Toue abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar cerrando esta detrás de mi y luego me dije que tuviera cuidado para así irse diciendo que volvería mas tarde.

Mis ojos se pasearon por toda la celda, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre y tenia muchas marcas de arañasos y golpes y en un rincón de esta se encontraba el que creo que es el obvio responsable, estaba tirado en el suelo mirándome mientras gruñía hacia mi.

Dejé las hojas en un rincón alejado de Koujaku y me acerqué a él con pasos lentos y calmados intentando no alterarlo aunque no funcionó ya su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que me acercaba, aunque no se levantaba ni hacia el esfuerzo de hacerlo, solo seguía ahí en el suelo. Seguí acercándome hasta estar a una distancia adecuada y me senté frente a él.

\- Hola de nuevo, Koujaku.- Dije mirando fijamente a sus ojos que no se despegaban de mi.

\- Grr... -Era lo único que se salia de su boca, aunque no podía esperar nada mas viniendo de este chico puesto a que es literalmente una bestia ahora, pero es un poco cansado no saber si me está insultando o si acaba de responder a mi saludo.

\- No te guardo rencores por lo de la ultima vez... Pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Murmuré soltando un ligero suspiro para acercar de nuevo mi mano hacia él pero como me lo esperé, él volvió a sacudirse incorporándose mientras llevaba su boca hacia mi mano clavando sus filosos dientes en mis dedos, solté un pequeño chillido de dolor.

\- Suéltame.- Dije utilizando Scrap, él dejó de morder mis dedos para luego volverse a acostar en el suelo como si su cuerpo no pudiera soportar estar sentado. Suspiré mientras acariciaba mis dedos heridos y sangrantes, comparado con la ultima vez sus mordidas no duelen tanto, supongo que es debido a las investigaciones a las que fue sometido que lo dejaron en un estado mas débil físicamente.

Fijé mi mirada hacia él, realmente no sabia que hacer, Toue me había dejado de misión que estuviera con él pero no me dijo específicamente para qué exactamente, los investigadores tenían la obvia tarea de investigarlo, pero, ¿Que podría hacer yo realmente? No podía interactuar puesto a que él aseguro no me entendía y solo respondía a gruñidos, tampoco podía acercarme ya que tomaba toda la fuerza que tuviera para morderme como clara señal de que debía alejarme, y tampoco soy capaz de usar Scrap en él para hacer otras cosas salvo apartarlo y no tengo herramientas como los investigadores.

No sabia que hacer, así que me levanté lentamente aunque eso alteró a Koujaku ya que creía que me acercaría de nuevo, pero no lo hice, me alejé de él caminando hacia los barrotes para sentarme contra estos tomando en mis manos las hojas que había dejado anteriormente no sin antes dar una ultima mirada hacia Koujaku.

Esto era una perdida de tiempo, no entendía que hacía yo allí con Koujaku, si Toue estaba tratando de que se forzaran unos sentimientos en mí por él, estaba equivocado, si no fui capaz de forzarlos con Toue que ya casi soy capaz de llamarlo "papá", no podré con él, sigo sin ser capaz de sentir nada...

* * *

[Notas de la Autora]:

Yo! Hola, gracias por leer este segundo capitulo. uvu

Tengo un par de cositas que decir respecto a este fic.

Como notan Toue hace muchas apariciones (No es porque sea mi personaje favorito... ¡No tiene nada que ver D:! -Mira a otro lado-) es porque él OBVIAMENTE va a tener un papel muy importante en el desarrollo de la historia, tanto como "villano" y como padre de Shiroba. Es mi villano y personaje favorito que voy a hacer :'^)

Realmente me costó escribir esto ya que todos tenemos en la mente al Shiroba re-expresivo (y medio frutita también) y escribirlo sin emociones es y sin ser capaz de amar a Koujaku es dificil para mi xD pero esperemos que mas adelante la autora pueda escribir su ansiado amor y su ansiado Lemon (?

Por mientras solo tenemos esto :'l Bueh, algo es algo, pero pronto todo se pondrá bonito uvu.


	3. Data02Annoyance

-¡Detente!- Exclamé de nuevo en casi un grito intentando que él se quitara de encima y dejara de morderme de una vez por todas, afortunadamente Scrap funcionó esta vez y él se apartó así que yo me levante de prisa y corría hacia los barrotes que era en donde las cadenas de Koujaku no podía llegar. Respiré profundamente mientras colocaba mi mano en una de las tantas heridas que él me había hecho, específicamente, en la mas profunda.

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que retomé mis visitas con Koujaku, visitas en las que casi siempre terminaba casi hospitalizado, todo porque Koujaku no soporta mi presencia y me advierte cada vez mas que debo alejarme de él o mi vida correría peligro, pero él sabe muy bien que eso no está en mis manos, sino en las de el que inició todo esto. El primer mes solo lo he visitado una vez cada semana y en ese tiempo todo estaba bien, Koujaku era agresivo pero se alejaba de mi esperando la hora en la que me fuera, pero a medida que las visitas fueron aumentando desde el segundo mes hasta volverse visitas diarias en el tercero, Koujaku parece haberse hartado de mi y ya no se aleja, cada vez que me ve se lanza directamente a atacarme como si me odiara, y no cesaba ni un momento, lo que ocasionaba que tenga que usar Scrap muy seguido para intentar alejarlo, aunque la mayoría de las veces mis poderes fallan o funcionan por solo un momento, haciendo que Koujaku pare y luego vuelva a atacarme lo que ocasiona que la mayoría del tiempo salga de aquel sitio directo a la enfermería.

Ya todo se había convertido en una rutina a la cual todavía no puedo acostumbrarme, y realmente dudo enormemente acostumbrarme algún dia. Seguía sin comprender muy bien en que colaboraban mis visitas, Toue siempre me decía que era importante que yo mantuviera constante contacto con Koujaku a pesar de que él tiende a amenazar mi vida. Realmente quiero saber, no puedo aportarles ninguna información que los investigadores no hayan obtenido ya en un día gracias a sus avanzados conocimientos, no se que hago yo allí.

Suspire mirando hacia donde estaba Koujaku, me siento extraño cada vez que estoy con él, es una sensación extraña que nunca antes sentí y no soy capaz de explicar que es aquello. Pero no es algo físico como el ardor de las heridas, es algo interno pero no como los dolores de cabeza que obtengo cuando sobre-paso los limites de Scrap. Solo se que es algo interno, algo que no parece ser una enfermedad de esas que encuentro en los libros que me da Toue y que solo me lo provoca Koujaku, él mismo o siquiera la mención de su nombre me provoca esta extraña sensación, ¿Estaré más defectuoso de lo que creí? Tal vez.

Escuché la puerta de fondo abrirse e inmediatamente Koujaku soltó un gruñido, en estos tres meses en los que he estado con Koujaku logré entender en-cierta-extraña-parte de él, tiende a gruñir de forma diferente -o al menos así es como lo distingo yo- dependiendo de quien es la persona que se aproxima. Cuando soy yo gruñe con odio, cuando es Toue o los Alphas lo hace con fiereza y cuando son los investigadores lo hace con odio pero... ¿Con cierto miedo? Bueno, suponiendo que anteriormente de ser encerrado aquí vivió una vida tranquila, y que de repente sea sometido a mil experimentos uno mas doloroso que el otro, supongo que entiendo su miedo, bueno, no. Fuera del tema, en este caso parece ser que quienes vienen son los investigadores, eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mi.

Los investigadores se hicieron presentes en mi campo de visión y Koujaku al sentirlos cerca se alejo hasta quedar en aquel rincón en el que acostumbraba a pasar el tiempo, yo por mi parte me incorpore con la poca fuerza que tenia y los investigadores abrieron la celda.

\- Shiroba-san, lo llevaré a la enfermería.- Uno de ellos -específicamente, uno de los encargados de el control de mi estado, puesto a que sigo siendo un experimento después de todo.- se acercó a mi y yo por mi parte solo asentí dejando que él me cargara y me salia de la celda conmigo dejando a los otros entrar e ir directamente a Koujaku y parecía que iban a quitarle la cadena que lo mantenía unido a la celda. seguramente para realizar algún experimento físico con él. Traté de ignorar todo lo que pasaba a mi al rededor para dejarme llevar por la debilidad de mi cuerpo y así no supe nada de mi por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

[QPW-LPKBLV]

¡Detente!

Exclamé en un grito de horror, pero no importaba cuantas veces gritara que se detuvieran, ellos parecían no querer hacerme el mas mínimo caso y eso no me gustaba...

Siempre es lo mismo, todo el tiempo es lo mismo, ellos siempre vienen no importa cuantas veces llore o suplique que me dejen en paz...

¿Como acabé de esta manera? No lo sé, no logro recordar absolutamente nada y todo lo que hay a mi alrededor solo hace que todo se vuelva aun mas confuso...

Solo sé que me encuentro en un sitio, teñido de un color rojo carmesí tan intenso que llega a incomodarme, mis manos siempre se mantenían inmóviles detrás de mi espalda como si estuvieran unidas por una fuerza impresionante y siempre recibo unas visitas indeseables, personas o lo que parecen ser personas deformes de un color mas oscuro que el mismo negro siempre vienen hacia aquí con malas intenciones, esas sombras... Nunca sé que es lo que me hacen, solo pocas veces he sido capaz de sentirlas cuando me tocan o escucharlas al hablar, aunque solo escucho un ruido venir de ellas, el resto del tiempo es como si perdiera el conocimiento, y cuando lo hacia me sentía terrible, las sombras no estaban pero sentía un dolor quemarme por dentro... Pero fuera de todo eso...

Hay una pequeña Sombra, mas pequeña que las otras sombras e incluso mas pequeña que yo, aunque a aquella sombra no puedo llamarla sombra realmente, mas bien es de un color blanco, sonaría lindo decirlo de esa manera pero... Aquel color blanco de aquella "luz" por llamarla de alguna manera, no me parecía de la misma manera que el color blanco debería parecer, un color tan vivo como el blanco parecía realmente muerto viniendo de aquella luz, no se si era porque aquella luz siempre tenia un aura fría carente de vida a su alrededor, o tal si tal vez era porque yo sabia a la perfección que aquella luz estaba al borde de el colapso, quizás era por las marcas en todo su cuerpo similar a las de un cristal destrozado, o podría ser otra cosa la que me daba esa señal, que aquel color muerto le era fiel porque era la muerte lo que le acompañaba.

Aun así, aquella Luz era lo único que tenia en este momento, no se si es una persona, o un producto de mi imaginación retorcida, solo se que aquella luz es todo lo que tengo, siempre viene hacia mi, y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo pierda la consciencia, cuando la recupero esa Luz está ahí aunque a casi siempre se aleja de mi.

Es la única que no me hace daño, pero yo se bien que tampoco es que le agrado.

Pero ella a mi si. Porque la necesito.

[POV-Shiroba.]

Abrí lentamente mis ojos Encontrándome con el color azul y blanco de mi habitación y de las sabanas de mi cama que cubrían mi cuerpo, me incorporé en mi cama mirando que tenia vendajes en mi cuerpo debajo de mi ropa normal, supongo que después de haberme desmayado los de la enfermería curaron mis herida y me trajeron aquí ya que Toue no les permitía dejarme en otro sitio.

Solté un leve chillido de dolor cuando intenté mover mi mano derecha, Koujaku acostumbraba morderme ahí y era normal que me doliera, pero era ciertamente... No se como explicarlo, de solo recordar a Koujaku Tratándome como si supiera que puede poner mi vida en peligro si se lo propone, me causa la misma sensación inexplicable, definitivamente tengo que hablar esto con Toue, no es normal.

Suspire y me levanté de la cama con cuidado, aparte de mis brazos el resto de mi cuerpo no dolía demasiado así que no fue mucho problema para mi levantarme, así que caminé hacia el gran ventanal el cual siempre me mantengo admirando, la noche eterna en Platinum jail, las diferentes secciones de esta que brillan con colores diferentes como rojo, azul, verde, aguamarina y una de ellas era negra, también veo a las diferentes personas pasar mezclándose entre ellas aunque en mi altura es casi difícil verlas, parecen hormigas, también lo que me distrae también son los diferentes juegos de el Parque de diversiones, destacando entre ellos la rueda de la fortuna que brilla al lado de la noche estrellada.

"Este mundo fue creado para ti al final, así que si un día te cansas de él, siempre puedes destruirlo y crear otro."

Al ver todo este paisaje recuerdo las palabras que Toue siempre me dice, lleva 4 años diciéndome lo mismo, aun hoy en día no soy capaz de entender que significaban esas palabras, solo sabia que no podía ser literal, él puso todo su esfuerzo en este sitio y él no es el tipo de hombre que lo tiraría todo por la borda por el capricho de un experimento fallido, así que aquello debía tener otro significado, pero no lo entiendo aun...

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cuando volteé me encontré con uno de los Alphas.

\- Master, se le solicita en la sala de investigación D-4 para unas pruebas de voz para la construcción de la nueva serie A-Unit R-2E.- Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia hacia mi mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con su voz robótica. Toue inicio otro proyecto conmigo, creando un nuevo modelo de Alphas que sean capaz de tener aunque sea pocos componentes de mi voz con los componentes hipnóticos de sus trabajos anteriores, pero con la eficacia de Scrap de poder manipular directamente la mente de otros, o aunque sea intentarlo con lo poco que puede sacar de mi.

Yo asentí hacia el Alpha y él se encargó de llevarme a la sala de investigación, era una sala grande dividida en dos partes por un cristal, en la parte en la que estoy yo hay una silla rodeada de diferentes tipos de maquinas y los investigadores y Toue estaban ahí listos para la prueba, en el otro lado hay un señor que miraba hacia el cristal con horror, no nos podía ver pero nosotros a él si y eso solo hacia que el hombre estuviera mas nervioso al no saber que sucedía.

\- Shiroba-san, por favor sientese.- Dijo uno de los investigadores, yo asentí a su petición y me senté en la silla mientras lo investigadores procedieron a conectarme a unas cuantas maquinas y colocaron una en especifico cerca de mi boca, mientras tanto Toue se acerco a mi.

\- Como debes saber, estamos en proceso de la creación de un nuevo tipo de A-Unit, esta nueva serie tendrá la capacidad de usar el mismo efecto que las drogas visuales que se reparten en Platinum Jail, pero de una manera más... Individual, que pueda tener su propio limite, puede elegir a que persona le afecte no será en gran masa como las antiguas series, haremos una prueba de tu voz usando Scrap y colectaremos los datos para poder usarlos en la nueva serie. Esta maquina es la encargada de tomar lo que pueda de Scrap y lo duplicará para que el efecto funcionen cuando lo usen.- Me explicó, analicé todo lo que me dijo, asentí en respuesta para darle entender que había entendido a la perfección.

Finalmente la prueba empezó, ellos me hicieron decir diferentes tipos de cosas ya que no importaba exactamente que diga solo necesitaban mi voz. Pero... Nada funcionó, la maquina no fue capaz de recolectar ni lo mas mínimo, no fui capaz de usar Scrap ni una vez no importaba cuanto lo intentara. De nuevo Scrap había fallado enumeradas veces.

Suspire rindiéndose al haber fallado, la cara de los investigadores demostraba lo decepcionado que estaban, es una cara que he acostumbrado a ver cada vez que me reúno con ellos, siempre es exactamente lo mismo, realmente no entiendo por qué se mantienen intentando.

Los investigadores estaban hablando entre ellos, yo solo trataba de no escuchar nada de lo que decían aunque sabia que ellos no dirían nada malo de mi con Toue presente, pero igual no me interesaba escuchar nada, solo me mantuve ahí, hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y otro investigador entró por esa puerta con unas hojas en sus manos que se las entregó a Toue. Pensé en ignorar aquello hasta que escuché algo peculiar...

\- Esto es lo que recolectamos de la prueba física realizada al sujeto K-034 y los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a las marcas que el mismo ha dejado a Shiroba-san.- Dijo el investigador después de entregarle las hojas a Toue y que este las leyera calmadamente.

Sujeto K-034... Koujaku...

Un pensamiento fugas recorrió mi mente y sentí algo extraño, la misma sensación que tenia cuando se trataba de él...

Siempre que estoy con él termino sobre-pasando los limites de Scrap y casi abusando de él, últimamente he tendido a fallar debido a ese abuso, todo porque Koujaku siempre tiende a atacarme. El es el responsable de que Scrap no funcione ni una sola vez...

Sentía esa sensación de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuerte, no entendía lo que pasaba, por mi mente solo pasaban pensamientos de que Koujaku tenia la culpa de que ahora sea mucho mas difícil, casi imposible para mi el usar Scrap.

\- ¡Agh! .- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras de mi boca salia algo parecido a un gruñido de forma involuntaria, pero... Algo pasó en ese momento.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe mirando que al otro lado del cristal el hombre empezó a retorcerse en la silla mientras gritaba con mucha fuerza, aparte de eso las maquinas empezaron a emitir un mensaje de Error, los investigadores se alarmaron por eso y trataron de mantener todo en orden.

Yo por mi parte no sabia que sucedía, estaba en otro mundo mirando a ese hombre que después de haberse retorcido de dolor se quedó inmóvil. Me vi forzado a volver a la realidad al sentir un dolor en mis manos, cuando me fijé en que era ese dolor fue extraño, estaba apretando mis manos con tanta fuerza que clavé mis uñas en mis manos. Ahora entendía mucho menos, ¿Por qué apreté mis manos? ¿Que le sucedió al hombre?

¿Que fue aquella sensación?

* * *

[Notas de la Autora] :

Finalmente el siguiente capitulo está aquí, me costó traerlo por problemas que estamos teniendo en Venezuela con la jodida luz, se va a cada rato y encima cuando viene está demasiado débil como para mantener la computadora encendida así que escribo desde mi tablet, aun no me acostumbro a este teclado pero espero hacerlo -3-

Con respecto al capitulo creo que ya sospechan que los capítulos irán por diferentes emociones, ¿No? Pues por ahora si, por ahora nos enfocaremos en el punto de vista de Shiroba y los sentimientos que nunca tuvo uvu.

¿Se dieron cuenta de que alguien mas narró en este cap? Sé que saben quien es 7u7r, ¿Quien mas podría ser? Alv, mirenlo de lejos, narrará pocas veces, y después se explicará que está pasando con él ;p

Por cierto, nota. Koujaku y Shiroba llevan 5 meses conociéndose, es importante.

Bueno... Quisiera pedirles un favor de que dejen aunque sea un comentario para saber que opinan de este fic, no es obligatorio pero realmente me motiva mas a escribir mis historias los comentarios, no solo lean, den favoritos y se vayan, solo pido un comentario chiquito ;-;

Así las siguientes preguntas serán contestadas.

¿Shiroba sentirá cosas nuevas?

¿Koujaku está bien realmente?

¿Por qué Shiroba tiene tantas restricciones con Scrap?

¿Koujaku está realmente poseído?

¿Tendrá algo de importancia la nueva serie A-Unit R-2E?

¿Dejaré de leer esto con voz de vendedor de infomerciales?


End file.
